Strawberry Panic! Soul Calibur Girls Style!
by Aerisuke
Summary: Transcending History and the world. A tale of Souls and Swords, eternally retold. Join your favorite Soul Calibur female characters in the Soul Calibur Version Of Strawberry Panic! Please R&R!


Strawberry Panic! (Soul Calibur Girls Style!) Chapter 1: Cherry Blossom Hill.

**(Note: After writing my Soul Calibur version of the kiss scene between Taki and Talim from Strawberry Panic! almost seven months ago, I've decided to write a Soul Calibur version of it. But instead of having it boy x girl relationships like in Strawberry Panic! (Naruto Style!), the story, Strawberry Panic! (Soul Calibur Girls Style!) will have girl x girl (Yuri) relationships just like the actual anime, Strawberry Panic! Anyways, for now, please enjoy the Soul Calibur Version of Strawberry Panic! P.S. Also I know that some of the Soul Calibur girls are out of character and I apologize, but the reason why they're out of character is because I didn't have enough girls... that excludes the created female characters. Oh, I also forgot Miser. She's a girl, too. Also, I'm using the original Soul Calibur girls like Talim, Taki, Seong-Mina, Sophitia, Cassandra, Ivy, and Xianghua for the Soul Calibur III ones because some of the girls like Abelia, Aurelia, Hualin, Lynette, Valeria, Luna, Amy, Tira, and Setsuka are from Soul Calibur III. I'm also using two Soul Calibur IV female characters. Those characters are: Hilde Krone, and Kamikirimusi. Warning! The following fanfic contains Yuri (a.k.a. girl x girl relationships.) If you are a not a fan of Yuri, then don't bother in trying to read this. Well, if you are a fan of Yuri, then I look forward to hearing a review from you Yuri fans out there. For now, please enjoy Chapter 1 of Strawberry Panic! (Soul Calibur Girls Style!))  
**

Story:

Transcending History and the world. A tale of Souls and Swords, eternally retold. Join your favorite Soul Calibur female characters in the Soul Calibur Version Of Strawberry Panic! Please R&R!

Cast:

Talim as Nagisa Aoi.

Talim's Age: 15.

Seong-Mina (Mina) as Tamao Suzumi.

Mina's Age: 23.

Taki as Shizuma Hanazono.

Taki's Age: 29 (26-27 in the flashback with Kaori).

Sophitia as Miyuki Rokujo.

Sophitia's Age: 25 (22-23 in the flashback with Kaori).

Xianghua Chai as Chiyo Tsukidate.

Xianghua's Age: 20.

Cassandra Alexandra as Kaori Sakuragi.

Cassandra's Age: 21 (18-19 in the flashback when they show Shizuma's past on Episode 19.)

Aurelia Dalkia as Sister Mizue Hamasaka.

Aurelia's Age: 36.

Tira as Hikari Konohana.

Tira's Age: 17.

Setsuka as Yaya Nanto.

Setsuka's Age: 24 (22 in the flashback towards the end of Episode 19.)

Isabella (Ivy) Valentine) as Amane Ohtori.

Ivy's Age: 32.

Luna as Tsubomi Okuwaka.

Luna's Age: 17.

Lynette as Shion Tomori.  
Lynette's Age: 18.

Valeria as Kaname Kenjo.

Valeria's Age: 20.

Abelia Schillfelt as Momomi Kiyashiki.

Abelia's Age: (I don't know how old Abelia is. But on the Soul Calibur Wiki, they said that she was originally 21, but she's actually 32. Can anyone help me out here?)

Hilde Krone as Chikaru Minamoto.

Hilde's Age: 18.

Kamikirimusi as Kizuna Hyuga.

Kamikirimusi's Age: Over 600? (I almost think we should call her, "Kami" for short.)

Hualin as Remon Natsume.

Hualin's Age: 18.

Amy Sorel as Kagome Byakudan.

Amy's Age: 14.

Taki was walking through a forest while remembering the times that she had been through with Sophitia's sister, and Taki's late girlfriend, Cassandra Alexandra.

_"It's been two years... since I've been missing of how green the trees of the forest used to be. It''s been two years... since I've missed the luxurious flowers that have disappeared and gone out of sight from me." _thought Taki as she came upon a tree that she and Cassandra used to go to when she was alive.

_"Cassandra..." _thought Taki as she began thinking of Cassandra.

Meanwhile, Talim, a new transfer student was walking to Astraea Hill to attend a school called Miator. While she was walking to her new school, she seemed to have gotten lost.

"This can't be right... Astraea Hill? Is it that far?" asked Talim as she realized she was going to be late.

"Oh dear! I'm going to be tardy! Shoot! This isn't good!" cried Talim as she began running to the school.

When she stopped running to catch her breath, she found herself in a street that had cherry blossom trees. She was delighted at what she saw. She saw the three different uniforms from the three schools: Miator, Spica, and Le Rim.

_"Wow! Those uniforms are so beautiful! How pretty! Not only that, but they're also cute, too!" _cried an ecstatic Talim to herself as she came to reality and was about to fall down a hill.

"Oh no!" cried Talim as she jumped into the bushes and landed on the ground.

When she stood up and wiped the dirt off her clothes and picked up her bag, she was looking at a lake that was across from where she was standing, then at the Miator Church.

"What am I going to do? Never mind! I have to hurry!" cried Talim as she continued making her way towards Miator by running.

_A few hours later..._

Talim _still _couldn't find her way to Miator and was _still _lost.

"Oh man, where in the world am I anyway?" asked Talim as she came across the same tree that Taki was at earlier.

As soon as Talim stopped at the tree... there... she met Taki, who was in awe at how beautiful Talim was. Talim felt the same way about Taki being so beautiful.

When Talim turned around to look at Taki, her bag hit her face as the bell pocket fell while Taki was looking at it.

"Um... huh?" asked Talim as she looked at the goregous Taki.

_"Wow... she's so... beautiful." _said Talim to herself as she finally spoke to Taki.

"Oh! I am... the new transfer student, and-" said Talim as Taki interrupted her.

"Is that right?" asked Taki as she picked up Talim's bell pocket and gave it to her. As soon as Taki gave Talim's bell pocket back to her, she was still awed by how beautiful and cute Talim was.

"Thank you so much. Um... what's your name?" asked Talim.

Without saying a word, Taki started to giggle at Talim.

_"What? What... what's this feeling? For some reason... I can't move... my body." _said Talim to herself as Taki walked closer to her as she began to kiss Talim's forehead as Talim passed out.

When Talim woke up, she found herself in a room and on a bed.

"What... what was that? Could it have all been a dream? I..." said Talim out loud as she remembered of how close Taki was to kiss her forehead.

When Talim was looking at her surroundings, she turned around only to find a girl named Seong-Mina (who everyone knew as Mina) sitting on a stool.

"Ah! Who... who are you?" asked a startled Talim.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! While you were sleeping, I couldn't help but stare at your adorable face. You're so cute!" cried Mina with a giggle.

"Then, where am I?" asked as Talim looked at the St. Miator All Girls' Infirmary.

"Oh, you're in the St. Miator All Girls' Infirmary. Hello there. My name is Seong-Mina. It's nice to meet you." said Mina, introducing herself to Talim.

"Oh! My name is-" said Talim as Mina interrupted her by saying:

"I know who you are. Your name is Talim, yes? I know this because we're in the same grade and class together. We're also roommates in the St. Miator All Girls' Dormitory."

"Oh, is that so?

"So, tell me, Talim, how are you feeling?" asked Mina.

"Oh! I feel all better! See?" asked Talim as she stood up on the bed and started flapping her wings like a bird as Mina giggled at her.

"Oh dear! Is it already this late?" asked Talim as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah, but it looks like you passed out somewhere in the gardens earlier this morning. Ever since you first came here, you've been sleeping ever since." said Mina as Talim walked to the window.

"Oh, is that right? I guess I was a little bit anxious, so I didn't sleep at all last night." said Talim.

"Yes, and I've also been staying here ever since you were sleeping." said Mina.

"Oh, does that mean you've been here since after school?" asked Talim.

"Yep. To me, it wasn't a bother at all. Since time has already passed so quickly, I couldn't help but stare at your cute and adorable sleeping face, Talim." said Mina as Talim began laughing.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Since your transferring classes have already ended, why not I give you a tour of the school and go back to our dormitory?" asked Mina as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, I guess I'll stick with you." said Talim as she walked to the door as Mina locked it.

"Oh, but however..." said Mina.

"Huh?" asked Talim.

"Do you mind if I spend some time with you?" asked Mina as she got out a measuring tape and began measuring Talim.

"Why are you taking my body measurements?" asked Talim.

"It's for your new school uniform, silly. Alright, next is your lower torso." said Mina.

"Okay." said Talim.

"It's too bad that your measurements haven't been completed, and that you transferred here to Miator so quickly. Alright, now part your legs." said Mina.

"Ah, oh, that tickles!" cried Talim.

"Please don't move, Talim." said Mina.

"Alright..." said Talim.

"Hmm, so you're saying that you need one set of summer and winter uniforms, and that your name is Talim, correct? Alright! Then what's the size?" asked the sales clerk.

"Please order a size 7." said Mina.

"What?" asked Talim as she looked at Mina.

"Alright. It should be arriving by tomorrow." said the sales clerk.

Sometime later, Talim and Mina were walking back to their dormitory.

"Hey, Seong-Mina? About the size..." said Talim.

"Please don't talk to me as if we're strangers, Talim. Please call me by my first name." said Mina.

"Alright, then how about I call you Mina?" asked Talim.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Talim, did you say something?" asked Mina as she stopped walking to look at Talim.

"Um, how come the size of the uniform was only a number? Why did you have to measure my body?" asked Talim.

"Oh, that?" asked Mina.

"Yes, I'm talking about my weight, my bust, and the length of my legs... what's that all supposed to mean, anyway?" asked Talim.

"Here, I'll show you." said Mina as she showed Talim a picture of herself from Mina's sketchbook.

"It's because I'm learning so much about you! To me, your biography is my most precious treasure!" cried Mina as Talim groaned.

_Later that day..._

Mina and Talim were outside walking while Mina was showing Talim a tour of the school.

"So your parents had to work overseas?" asked Mina.

"Yes. I decided to move here. My grandmother, Kalana, the elder of my village, The Wind Village, used to go to this school. After she told me about this school, it was then decided by me that I'd be able to transfer here." replied Talim.

"Oh. I see. I was surprised to see a fourth grader like you transfer here to Miator, Talim." said Mina.

"A fourth grader?" asked Talim.

"Yes. The middle schoolers and high schoolers are combined by Miator. So the first grade high schoolers are also known as fourth graders." said Mina.

"Oh, is that so?" asked Talim as she and Mina stopped walking to look at the church.

"Oh, Mina, what's that building over there?" asked Talim.

"Oh, that's the church. It's the heart out of all of Astraea Hill. To the west of the church is the St. Spica All Girls' Academy. To the east of the church is the St. Le Rim All Girls' Academy." said Mina.

"Oh, so then those uniforms that I saw this morning... were from all of the three schools?" asked Talim as she looked at Mina.

"Yes. The white uniforms are from Spica... and the plaid and checkered skirts are from Le Rim." explained Mina as she took Talim to their classroom.

"Finally, here is the classroom. Our teacher will definitely assign a seat to you tomorrow morning, Talim." said Mina.

"Wow, it's so calm and quite here... how peaceful." said Talim.

"Come on, Talim. Let's go back to the dormitories. It seems like your luggage has already been sent there." said Mina as she looked at Talim.

"Okay." said Talim as she looked at Mina.

As Mina and Talim were walking back to the dormitories, Mina said:

"Oh, and also, there's a 6:00 P.M. that you have to follow tonight."

"Curfew? So they still have things like that around here?" asked Talim.

"Yes. It's important that you follow it. Otherwise if you come late, then you'll end up in big trouble." said Mina as they stopped at the Virgin Mary Statue.

"Wow, it's so beautiful..." said Talim as she and Mina began praying.

"From this point on, please take care of me." whispered Talim.

"You're also cute when you're praying, Talim." said Mina as Talim twitched.

"Miss Seong, I believe the head of the school clubs is looking for you." said one of the random Miator girls.

"What?" asked Mina.

_Later that day..._

Talim was walking back to the dormitories while remembering what happened between her and Mina earlier.

_Flashback..._

_Mina was grabbing Talim's hand._

_"This isn't what it looks like. I'm afraid I can't be with you right now, Talim. I'm so sorry that this all had to happen at the wrong time." said Mina._

_"Uh, Mina, I think you're overreacting." said Talim._

_"No! But if something were to happen to you, then I'd..." said Mina._

_"Um, thanks a lot, Mina. But I'm only going back to the dormitories." said Talim._

_"In any case, please be very careful, Talim." said Mina._

_End of flashback..._

_"Weird. I always feel pressured whenever I'm with Mina." _said Talim to herself as she continued walking back to the dormitories.

As she was walking, she saw Taki walk past by the bushes.

"That girl... wait!" cried Talim as she began running after Taki.

As Taki was walking away, unaware that Talim was there, Talim came upon a flight of stairs.

"Where does this lead to? Excuse me!" cried Talim as she continued to run after Taki.

As Talim stopped running, Taki was already gone.

"Huh? Where did she go? Oh man, she's gone... Oh!" cried Talim as she looked at her watch and remembered what Mina said.

_Flashback..._

_"There's a 6:00 P.M. that you have to follow tonight. If you come late, you'll end up in big trouble." said Mina._

_End of flashback..._

"Oh no!" cried Talim as she ran back to the dormitories.

_Meanwhile, with Mina..._

Mina was also running back to the dormitories.

"I barely made it..." said Mina.

Finally, she arrived at her door room that she shared with Talim... until she realized that Talim hadn't come back yet.

"Talim! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! What? Where did she... Oh!" cried Mina as the bell began to ring.

As Talim was running back to the church, the gate was about to close.

"Wait! Talim's not-" cried Mina as she ran to go get Talim until she heard her voice.

"Mina!" cried Talim.

"Talim!" cried Mina as the gate closed.

"Mina, can you open the door?" asked Talim.

"I'm so sorry, Talim." said Mina.

"Then, does that mean I can't get back in?" asked Talim.

"I'm sorry, but only the Head Sister Of Miator is allowed to unlock the gate with her keys." said Mina.

"Sister?" asked Talim.

"Yes. Here she comes now." said Mina as she turned her head to find Aurelia walking towards the gate where Talim was grabbing hold of the bars.

"And you are..." said Aurelia.

"Huh?" asked Talim as she looked at Aurelia.

"I'm sorry, but no one is allowed to try to break open the gate and be late for the curfew, should they?" asked Aurelia.

_Meanwhile, in the Administrator's Office..._

Talim was in the Administrator's Office with Aurelia while Mina was outside waiting for Talim.

"Such a pity! Even if you are a new student here, trying to disobey the rules of the curfew on your first day... you should be ashamed of yourself!" cried Aurelia as she looked at Talim.

"I'm so sorry!" cried Talim as she bowed her head.

"Then follow the curfew!" cried Aurelia.

"Okay!" cried Talim.

"Please recite the rules of the dormitory. Starting with Rule #1." said Aurelia.

"Rule # 1: All students of Astraea must follow and respect the rules of the dormitory. When living in the dorms, a student must respect their roommate and to show that they care about them." said Talim.

While Mina was overhearing what was going on with Talim and Aurelia, Sophitia came.

"President Sophitia." said Mina.

Meanwhile, Talim was reciting Rule #10.

"Rule #10: When regarding where a student keeps their cellphones and bell pockets-" said Talim as she and Aurelia were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" asked Aurelia.

"It's Sophitia." said Sophitia.

"Enter." said Aurelia as Sophitia went inside the Administrator's Office.

"Please excuse the interruption. I'm really sorry about all the trouble that has occurred, Sister Aurelia." said Sophitia as she bowed her head.

"No, that's fine. For the Student Body Council President to come all the way over here to pick up this girl, that'll be enough for today. I hope this doesn't happen again." said Aurelia.

"Thank you." said Sophitia as she put a hand on Talim's shoulder.

"Huh?" asked Talim.

"Let's go." said Sophitia as she, Mina, and Talim were walking to the cafeteria.

"This isn't your lucky day, is it?" asked Sophitia.

"What?" asked Talim as she lifted up her head to look at Sophitia.

"After all, you were scolded by a Sister on your first day of school..." said Sophitia.

"Yeah, but..." said Talim as she looked at Mina.

"This is the Student Body Council President, Sophitia Alexandra. She's also a sixth grader." said Mina.

"Um..." said Talim.

"Hmm?" asked Sophitia as she stopped walking to look at Talim.

"I'm so sorry." said Talim who bowed her head, ashamed of what she had done.

"Your name is Talim, correct? Just try and be more careful next time." said Sophitia while smiling at Talim.

"But... I... I had to be picked up by the Student Body Council President." said Talim.

"Hey, I said don't worry about it. It's part of my job. Also, don't be so nervous when you're talking to me. Besides, I wonder how you would react if you had met the Etoile?" asked Sophitia.

"Etoile? Who's that? Is that a teacher?" asked Talim as she looked at Mina who giggled.

"No. She's a student. She's the representative of all the three schools, Miator, Spica, and Le Rim." answered Mina.

"She's the representative of all the three schools? She's not scarier than the Sister, right?" asked Talim as she remembered Aurelia's words to her which made Sophitia and Mina look at each other and giggled at Talim.

"What?" asked Talim.

"She's not that scary at all." said Sophitia.

"Yeah, and she's the most respected and most loved person out of all the three schools." said Mina.

"That's pretty much it. But it's true... she does deserved to be the most respected and loved person out of all the three schools." said Sophitia as she walked away, leaving Talim alone with Mina.

_"This school is so cool... first there's the creepy Sister... the Student Body Council President... and the Etoile that's the representative of all three schools... and she's a person that President Sophitia looks up to?" _wondered Talim.

"Talim?" asked Mina who was closer to Talim's face.

"Let's go to the cafeteria." said Mina.

"Oh. Okay." said Talim.

_Meanwhile, in the cafeteria..._

Everyone was talking about Talim transferring to Miator.

"Hey, haven't you heard? A new student is being transferred to Miator!" cried Kamikirimusi.

"She must be a really cute one, too." said Hualin.

"Oh! I'm so excited!" cried Kamikirimusi.

Amy then looked at her bear, Percival, and asked:

"Percival, who's the transfer student?"

As Hualin almost dropped her cup, Hilde picked it up.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Hualin as she looked at Hilde.

"It's alright. Just to be a little bit more careful next time, alright?" asked Hilde as she smiled at Hualin.

"Hey, have you heard anything about the new transfer student, Miss Chai?" asked another random Miator Student who looked at Xianghua.

"Um, well, I, um, yes, I mean, no, I mean, um..." said Xianghua.

"Hey Luna, have you heard that a new transfer girl is coming here?" asked a random Spica girl who looked at Luna.

"Hmph! Sadly, I have no interest in any transfer students from Miator!" replied Luna.

Setsuka then sat down next to her girlfriend, Tira.

"Tira, you're not allowed to fall in love with anyone else but me. Got that?" asked Setsuka.

"But Setsuka, people might say something." said Tira as she looked away from Setsuka.

"A transfer student, huh?" asked Ivy who was looking out the window.

Meanwhile, Mina, Sophitia, and Talim have just arrived at the cafeteria.

"This is the cafeteria. Talim, before you eat your dinner, you should probably go and meet the Etoile." said Sophitia.

"Okay." said Talim as she went inside the cafeteria with Sophitia and Mina.

As Sophitia was leading Talim to Miser and the other Etoile's assistants, all the student's eyes were focused on Talim.

_"Everyone's looking at me, oh..." _said an anxious Talim to herself as Sophitia stood in front of Miser.

"Miser, this is the new transfer student coming to greet the Etoile." said Sophitia.

Miser then turned around to face Sophitia and got out of her chair.

"Oh, but she just-" said Miser as she was interrupted by Talim.

"Um... it's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Etoile! Startiing today I willl be a first grader from now on... um, no, that's not right... a fourth grader, Talim of the Wind Village in the Philippines of Southeast Asia! So, um... it's nice to meet you!" cried Talim as she bowed her head.

"Talim! Wait! That's not her!" cried Mina as Taki suddenly appeared behind Talim.

"So... at last... we meet again." said Taki as a frightened Talim turned around to face her.

"Huh? What? Ah! Hey! You're that same girl I saw this morning!" cried Talim.

"So, you finally remember me? That makes me so happy." said Taki.

"Of course I remember you! How on Earth was I supposed to forget? Going up to someone's face like that, and then... and then..." said Talim as she remembered of how close Taki was to trying to kiss her.

Abruptly, Taki took a step forward towards Talim.

"Wait! Do you even know where you are? You're in front of the Etoile!" cried Talim.

"Oh, the Etoile?" asked Taki.

"Yeah! Don't you know that she's a really great person, and that the Student Body Council President looks up to her? On top of that, she's even _way _cooler than the Student Body Council President Sophitia! So... that's why... at a time like this... to be in front of someone that famous-" said Talim as Taki took one more step closer to her and was yet again close to her face.

"Wait... you can't!" cried Talim as Taki pulled her closer, and said with a smirk:

"There is nothing I can't do."

_"Wait a minute... what... what's going on? This girl... why?" _asked Talim to herself as Sophitia interrupted her "Yuri Kiss" with Taki.

"Taki! That's enough!" cried Sophitia.

"And how do you intend to stop me?" asked Taki.

"It's time." said Sophitia as it was 7:00. As Taki looked at the clock, and left a trance-like Talim as she was almost about to pass out... until Mina caught her, of course.

"Talim! Talim..." said Mina as Talim looked at Mina.

"Are you okay?" asked Mina.

"Yeah. I'm fine." replied Talim.

"Everyone, please take your seats." said Sophitia as everyone, including Talim and Mina, sat down to prepare themselves for the evening prayer.

As Talim sighed, Sophitia said:

"Now, will you please begin the prayer, Miss Etoile? Also known as... Taki."

"Huh?" asked Talim as Taki stood up to begin the evening prayer.

"Wait... you mean... she's... no way... but how can that be?" asked Talim as she pointed at Taki.

"Talim." said Mina as she and Talim along with everyone else began praying.

"Dear Lord, thank you for giving this meal that we are about to receive. Bless us with this food at it gives us happiness and love and protects our hearts and souls." said Taki.

_"Wait... did she say Etoile? So Miss Taki's the one that's the representative of all the three schools, and is respected by President Sophitia? This is her?" _asked Talim to herself.

"...please be with us, God. Amen." said Taki as she giggled while winking at Talim.

_"I... I... I... I can't believe this is already happening to me!" _thought Talim to herself.

_Later that night..._

Talim and Mina were getting ready for bed.

"That was a great debut. It looks like you're already starting to form a bond with Miss Taki, the Etoile herself!" cried Mina.

"Debut?" asked Talim.

"To me, I think you're one of the cutest girls that I've ever met, Talim." said Mina with a giggle.

"Yeah, but Mina, I'm not really something you can toy with..." said Talim as she looked at Mina.

"Don't move." said Mina.

"Oh. Okay." said Talim as she looked at the mirror.

"You have such goregous hair, Talim. It's very important that you brush it everyday." said Mina as she continued hair drying Talim's hair while Talim was looking at her bell pocket.

_"It seems like I've been enrolled in a very interesting school. But after today, what will happen then, huh?" _asked Talim to herself.

**Next Time On Strawberry Panic! (Soul Calibur Girls Style!):**

**Talim: Hey, Mina, what does Etoile mean anyway?**

Mina: Oh. Etoile? That means stars in French. But here in Astraea, the most popular person of all three schools is the Etoile.

**Talim: Huh?**

**Mina: But Talim, you must be very careful. The girls that are caught by the Etoile's eyes will... will...**

**Talim: What? What's going to happen?**

Mina & Talim: Next Time On Strawberry Panic! (Soul Calibur Girls Style!) Chapter 2: Etoile!

**Talim: You've got to be kidding me!**


End file.
